


A Prince

by TillyPai



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillyPai/pseuds/TillyPai
Summary: William is a prince among men.





	A Prince

It was around 8:30 in The Grim Reaper Dispatch Society and it was around this time when William would hand out the reapings of the day. He enjoyed the early mornings as little people were there and it was much more calm and quiet, as many hadn't shown up yet. He went around placing the folders containing the listed persons to die, along with sets of paperwork of which they needed to fill out. As he was making his rounds placing said folders on desk he had reached Grelle's office. He took a deep breath before entering. He opened the door to her office, he normally expected the woman to be filling her nails or painting them but no she was not. To his surprise she was not fiddling around with her nails or some other appearance related activity but instead hiding behind her office chair. The lady had the back of the chair turned around facing the desk and herself peaking over it. She was intensely staring at the middle of her desk. As William saw what she was doing he questioned her.  
"Sutcliff, what are you doing?" He asked her sternly.  
She gave no response and instead continued to stare intensely at her desk.  
"Sutcliff, I asked you a question, I expect an answer."  
She gave no verbal response. She slowly lifted her arm upwards and pointed at her desk, Will noticed she was slightly shaking, and raised it back down. William was annoyed with the woman and marched towards her desk. He slammed down the folders he was carrying on the side of her desk.  
"Whatever in the world could be wrong?" He said, loudly.  
He looked down at her desk and then up at her. Will was confused, to say the least.  
"Don't tell me your scared of that bug?" His voice was stern.  
Grelle's reply was her nodding, sheepishly.  
"Honestly, you act as if you're not a serial killer."  
"But, Will! Bugs are gross and scary!" She finally spoke, in fact is was less of speaking and more of a whine.  
"Sutcliff, that's no excuse. You're a grim reaper and that thing is a small bug. Why don't you just kill the damn thing?" His voice was still very stern with a hint of confusion.  
"I don't want to touch it!" She retaliated.  
William took a deep breath before scooping up the bug in his hands and opening a window. He placed the small bug on the window sill and proceeded to shut the window. Following that, he resumed his place in front of his desk.  
"It's gone now, you can stop squirming around now." He proclaimed.  
Grelle span around in her chair so it was correctly facing the desk. Once it had completely finished turning and Grelle was properly facing will she leaped out of chair. She leaped out of her chair and hung her arms around William's neck. And with that they were very, very close to one another.  
"Will, darling, you're my knight in shining armour." She whispered whilst staring deeply into his eyes.  
At this point Will had become very flustered p, this very visible in his face.  
"Don't you think the prince deserves a kiss for saving the maiden?" Because I do." She said before she placed a kiss on the 'prince's' lips.  
She slid back down to her chair and sat, she became unsure of what to do next the same was for William too. After that William became unsure of what to do, Grelle had left him completely dumbfounded. The man became frozen in place. He shook his head and cleared is throat before stating:  
"Sutcliff, I want that paperwork finished before lunch, as well as that you have a reaping straight after." He spoke before he gathered up the remaining folders and leaving.  
But, before he left he stood in the door way and turned his head around and said:  
"Honestly."  
"If you wish to continue feel free to meet me in my office." He closed the door on his leave.  
"Oh you really are a prince!"


End file.
